A common noise complaint from customers derives from the area between where two panels meet. More particularly, a common noise complaint comes where a trim panel connects to the sheet metal portion of a vehicle door. Typically, a trim panel is connected to sheet metal by means of a bolt, clip, or other fastener. These fasteners may include a rubber, polymer, or other elastomeric material positioned adjacent to, but not connected to, in order to reduce noise and vibration. Any elastomeric dampener presently used is installed separate from the fastener and away from the fastening site. These dampeners may be positioned between the panels but not connected to the fastener. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a fastener having an integrated dampening member to prevent noise and vibration and to increase ease of assembly.